Power isn't Everything
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: NEW Chapter 5 up now! After a ship accident Jess is cast out to fend for herself- only to b rescued by the flying dutchman. Davy x OC eventually and rating may change. Maybe. Anyways to anyone, If anyone reads, please enjoy it and don't be scared to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**My other story (Learning to love) got somehow wiped off of the internet ; unfortunatly :( So I'm going to write as much as possible to catch up to my previous amount written . I don't like to beg for reviews but It lights my day up when I recieve them! All critique/reviews are welcome! This isn't a self - insert. It's just in my characters P.O.V . For anyone (If anyone!) who reads please enjoy It**

* * *

It was a cold , cruel night and the water was likewise . I battled my way through the vicious waves of the unforgiving depths of murky water surrounding me . I can't endure much more . I was already starting to allow my consciousness to slip away but I had a meek grasp on my remaining strengh. My ship had been savagly attacked and all that filled my landscape was broken cargo and floating debris . I tried to shout for help but none came and I wondered If I should just give up altogether.

I swam for a few minutes in a desperate search of land or at least a ship. My vision started to go fuzzy but I stayed put on my task , I wasn't going to fail - This was for survival . Just then a miricle happened -( Can you believe my luck?! ) . I saw something that i had hoped and prayed for ; A ship! I waved my arms around In an urgency to steal some attention . At first the ship seemed to ignore me but I managed to grab thier attention and I froze in fear at what I saw . The front of the ship like a shark - like creature with the indents for the teeth . This ship could be non other than ..._ The Flying Dutchman_

I tried to retreat and find some debris that was tall or wide enough to hide myself ; It shouldn't be to hard ; I wasn't that tall . My search soon ceased with no success.

"I'm doomed!" I screamed , stupidly attracting even more unwanted attention.

"I'm going to die!" I hollered in sheer panic and then added "I don't wanna die!! You hear me ?! You won't EVER take me alive!" I shouted , defiantly , shaking my wet fist In the moonlit air. "Even If I have to kill myself!"

To my pure shock the ship wasn't there!

"Am I having them seriously real - looking illusinations again?" I half gawked , half gulped.

Just then the dreaded ship arose from the surface of the water?! What the hell?!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted , trying to retreat but to no avail . I had to surrender so they didn't run me over . Pathetic excuse , I know...

I screamed at the contents before me . They were all somehow associated with the sea ; wheter It was resembled on an animal of the deep or just common features of the undersea world : Seaweed , barnacles e.t.c But the Captain was no -where to be sighted . Part of me was relieved while I always had that competetive side of me where I wanted to meet him just to try and square his ranking . I decieded seen as though I was alive I shouldn't try that _just _yet. The Captain suddenly emerged from a rotting wall on the far side of the _Dutchman_ and surveyed me . He was a sight to behold ! He had tentacles flying all over the place and a heavy - looking crab arm , accompanied with a not - so - heavy - looking crab leg (Peg leg) . Geez his thump was still loud enough to be heard on the other end of the ship though! She was secretly intrigued by him but she wasn't going to admit it and she had a small lurch in her stomach... Strange.

"Now , _young lady _, what are you doing out so _late _at night? You might get hurt!" The squid - like man laughed solemly with a tint of sarcasm hidden deep within his thick scottish voice . It was kind of creepy , He didn't smile , just laughed.

I shivered but I refused to give this _corruption_ anything.

"I'm sorry , Sir -" I said edging away slightly "- I guess I'll be on my way . Again I'm sorry to disturb you" I said sheepishly but I was swiftly blocked by a hard arm.

"And where do you think _your_ going?" The abomination spoke seriously

"On my way home ... If I can find It ..." I muttered . I was seroiusly starting to panic and my fear was visble although I didn't mean to show It.

There were some mutters amongst the equally hidious crew and I felt myself see red. I did my best to keep my temper but this _Captain _wasn't making it any easier , for when he saw me enraged he laughed and made a big joke of it. He really seemed heartless but then again he seemed like the kind of guy that was pretty harsh. It was a Captains duty to captivate the attention of his crew .If he's done that , his mission (If you like ) was completed.

"Welcome to mah crew" The squid before me said.

"Wait , I can't stay here!" I protested.

"Oh , ye want to die then?" He grinned evily , that small lurch again attacking my stomach.

"Fine! " I then thought _ But it won't be pretty..._

"Where will the lady be staying , Cap'n?" A spiky looking crew member (I don't know his name!) asked , glaring over at me.

_Don't look at me like that! _I said through gritted teeth but quiet as to not attract the attention of the Captain . He seemed to be debaiting with himself , judging by his facial expression : A fixed thoughtful look and the occasional grimace , as if his brain was inflicting damage on him. Eventually he spoke:

"She'll have to stay In my cabin ... For now !" He shot me a killer glare , as If I was defiling some important plan of his.

We talked for a while In his cabin and I watched him play his organ , skillfully. He told me about the different notes and the way his tentacles could be of many uses in the right situation.

"And thats how you use them?" I held back a friendly laugh for fear of him taking it the the wrong way and just gave a hearty smile instead .

"Why not? He grunted "They are always going to be there "

"Oh, by the way , my name Is Jess and I don't know my second name so take the privaledge of calling me by my name . Whats your name?" I babbled carelessly , but I wasn't scared of him. Nope , not me!

He was shocked to my pleasure . He was seeming to think : _You don't know who __**I**__ am?! ...._

"Davy ." He said without looking at me . "Davy jones" Saying It harshly hoping secretly It would jog something.

"Nice name..." I whispered with my last remaining strength

"Well good - night then" I thought inside my head

I went into a curled up ball and was set on getting some rest . He said I'll need It ...

* * *

**Well how did It go? I think it went pretty well to say I'm not really a good writer . Please read and review! All critique/Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D ::D :D **


	2. Promises

**I got some good news on my first chapter of my new story so as promised heres the second bit .**

_Preview : I went into a curled up ball and was set on getting some rest . He said I'll need It..._

* * *

Now that he's said that I can't sleep . I did everything I could . I twisted . I turned . I just couldn't sleep! Well I wonder why I'll need sleep ... All I have to do is stay ... imprisoned in his cabin as he told me the night before. So then maybe I have to do something within his cabin . Hmm ... What work could I possibly do in such a tidy place . No lying here , Davy was extremely tidy and organised apart from a few letters poking around here and there. Seriously If anyone had seen his cabin first they would have had the totaly wrong first impression of him!

I must have caught the attention of the Captain because he was staring at me . Kind of off -putting if you ask for my opinion.

"What?!" I asked , looking at him with a defiant stare. He didn't scare me ! How hard was it to realise that?!

"Nothing...Nothing at all . Just you were talking to yourself . " He shrugged it off and turned back towards his pride and joy ; His organ. Now that organ was something special ! It never ceased to amaze me and I couldn't help but envy him a little . I mean , It's so much more complex than any piano and he seems to play it really well. He told me he taught himself when I asked him if he had had a personal mentor or something like that ; A music teacher ? I don't know.

I listened to his piece and realised that this must be the result of alot of pain in the past . Or anger! Every note seemed to release a little stress and presure . It was a perculiar piece of music ; It started really quiet and small and then grew into a loud terrifying tune but still managed to sustain it's haunting melody throughout the ship . He was halfway through the quiet piece when he felt eyes on him and stopped ... which was quite unfair because I was obviously intrigued and intrested.

"Did you do that on purpose " I exclaimed , sitting bolt up - right and fixing my stare on the floor.

He didn't reply , Just looked back down at the keys of his organ which maddened me.

"Well did you?! Because I was pretty much dozing off!

"Do you like my playing?" He stated simply , but his eyes gave off emotion that made me want to hug him . Well almost ...

"Of course! Who doesn't?" I asked shocked , averting my eyes from the floor to the captain

"Well I never get any compliments about my playing ... " Davy muttered . "Thats all ..."

"Well you should! Your probably the best player I've heard in my lifetime so far!

"I'm flattered but flattery won't get you very far with me , missy..."

"I wasn't flattering I was telling the truth and why is it so hard for you to trust anyways?!" I shouted , purely annoyed now , my passionate thinking burned to the ground replaced with a rebelious feeling in my stomach!

He stood up and went for the door but I was either faster or had really accurate reflexs. I had tossed a dagger between the door and door handle causing the door to be jammed.

He turned round to me and proclaimed -

"Ye don't know what yer dealin' with do ya girl?" with an evil glint in his eyes , taking another warning step towards me. I backed away suddenly regretting my defiance and cursing my confidence until I was backed up against a wall - Davy still upfronting with me aswell . I was starting to get really body consious and a still advancing Davy wasn't making this situation any easier for me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen . I felt my chest press up against his and his arm wrap around my neck. No ... not wrapping ... grabbing ... grabbing so my air pipes are getting crushed!

"L-Let go!" I managed to gasp

He only tightened his grip and smirked .

"And why would I be doin' that , missy?" He laughed that weird laugh of his .

"Because your gonna kill me!" I squeaked .Speech seemed like the biggest effort ever right now and I couldn't keep this up . Not for much longer anyway.

"Who said thats not the idea , Miss ..." He tightened his grip that little bit more.

_Well I guess thats it then! You tried to break through his shell and it cost you your life. Well I'm going to die but I ought to put a fight before death crosses my path..._

Breath was not coming easily to me anymore so I had to hurry!

I squirmed enough to weaken his grip a little but he held on like a cat to a mouse - Me being the mouse - Damn It!

"I wouldn't be doing that , girl ... " Davy murmered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and filling my head with a cloudy fog . I don't understand how he kept doing this! However , I wouldn't have to at this rate. I suddenly felt my weak , limp body be released and placed on the floor - non - to gently - Oh well ... At least I wasn't thrown - Or dumped.

"If you weren't a _woman ..." _ He spat the word like It was poison "... I would have killed you by now." He glared daggers at me and turned to the bed.

I scrambled with all my strength right next to his organ and grabbed an iron ... thing - But it looked heavy enough to break something. I stood up and his eyes shot up to me watching my shadow as if he knew what I was going to do . I scrambled to his organ and held the iron high above his organ. The strength in his eyes faded and he looked uncomfortable.

"Don't tempt me Davy! I will do it! You know i will!" As I did teasing motions to crashing his organ and he inhaled spare breath everytime.

_Ye are sooooo dead girl If you do that! _He thought in his head being weary not to agitate her anymore . Besides he needed his organ . It was his only companion and he wasn't about to lose it.

"Ok then , ye win ... For now... He got off of the bed and turned to his organ looking as if his brother had just been in a car crash . He looked upset and _I _had done that to him. Part of me felt sheer guilt but I wasn't going to give the captain anything. I got on the bed and proceeded my past task of getting rest with not much success ... Well perhaps he would be a little tired from our ..._ argumentative ... _night. I hadn't felt this strong in yonks ...

* * *

**Davys P.O.V**

I sat at my organ cherishing every note I played , realising just how much I needed it!

That damn girl!

How much I wish I could have just killed her while she was pinned but part of me wouldn't let me . I must be going soft . And the last time I let that happen ... I shivered the thought off and thought about how much Jess had threatened me and she wasn't scared to do it. She is one strong girl but I know that I'm stronger and I will NOT be beaten by her . I can't be beaten by her . I won't lose my title to a ...

I allowed my words to trail off and listen to them fade in the quiet atmosphere. I figured I should get some sleep and I WON'T back down next time . I WILL kill her! Thats a promise...

* * *

**Well I know Davys P.O.V was a little short but I hoped that It will do . I would have wrote more but ... I have school in the morning . I hope for anyone who reads enjoys it and a special thanks to-Darth Chunky - for giving me encouragment to write this chapter! thanks!! I don't like to beg for reviews but It makes my day when I recieve them! All reviews/Critique is appreciated and I will do my best to suit this story everybody!**


	3. Memory boxes and accidents

**Thanks for the new update ! It really warms my insides when I recieve them! Thnks again and I hope you read on!**

* * *

**Davys P.O.V**

I awoke to Jess's steady breathing , the occasional shuffle when her body felt It was nessecary... How could she do _all _that in her sleep?! I thought people were supposed to rest but this strange mortal seemed to use more energy sleeping than she did when she was awake! I never moved and I certainly never sprawled in different directions on the bed ... I never even slept on the bed , Well only on ... _special ... _occasions. I was usually hunched over my organ hoping that I don't hit any keys to awaken me. I felt at comfort near my only trustworthy companion and I was not going to change for a minor addition in MY cabin.

She suddenly stirred and her eyes fluttered opened , like blinds in the morning but much more graceful.

"Captain?" She stuttered . She then yawned and stretched in a perculiar way . She sat bolt - upright and seemed to be surveying her surroundings , as soon as she saw the organ she her face showed a brief expression of remembrance. Then she fell silent and I watched her twidle her fingers and look at the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry ... about your organ last night ... I shouldn't have done that ... " She stammered , leaving me to my confused and now even more mixed up thoughts.

"Aye , but that was a case of hunt or be hunted . I was threatening ye so ye were meerly defending yourself. " I said casually.

"And ye never know ..." I paused trying to pick my words as carefully as I possibly could. "... Maybe If I hadn't gone so hard on ye , then ye wouldn't have lashed out..." I didn't understand why I - Davy Jones , Feared by all - was being _reasonable._ What had she got me into? I couldn't place it but I knew I would soon enough and when I do ... Lets just say I'll use it against her . I allowed myself to sit on my bench nearest to my trusty partner.

"So what do I have to do today , Cap'n?" Jess asked , that same soft tingle went through my spine and made me shiver.

"Are you cold , Cap'n?" She asked in the same tone , which didn't really help me at all ...

"Nay" I replied blankly . I looked around and everything seemed brighter , as If sunlight had flooded into my cabin and was contained there . I grimaced at the image deep within my brain and then sighed it away dismissivly. I looked into space and attempted to look at nothing with focus but I couldn't resist looking up to those ... _mesmerising _... eyes. They glowed a certain bluish - Greenish - purplish aura like glow that anyone who had a right mind would most definatley NOT ignore.

I didn't realise that my staring stance made her uncomfortable until she whimpered and I was brouhgt from my thoughts .

"Cap'n ? Why were you staring at me like that ! It's like you were trying to engulf an image of me and store it deep in your memory box!"

"Memory box?!" I asked , dumbfounded . I mean what in the devil ( Well I guess I can't say anything but .... still) is a bloody memory box? . I pondered the thought of asking her but the only answer I recieved was a big , wicked N-O. I really wanted to know but I guess it's not the most important thing in the world ...

**Jess's P.O.V**

I was a little freaked out with the captain staring at me like that so I added a little emphasis to my exclamation :

"Cap'n ? Why are you staring at me like that ? It's like you were trying to engulf an image of me an store it in your memory box .

He looked at me dumbfounded . He - The _Great_ Davy Jones - didn't know what a memory box was . Then again when he talks it sounds like Japanese . Haha . All the 'Aye and 'Nay' What is he?! A barn animal?! But anyway I stared back at him waiting to say something but he just stared. Like he was computing something in his human typewriter of a brain.

I wanted to tell him what a memory box was but I kept my almost unzippable mouth closed ... miraculously ...

He suddenly looked dismissive but I shook it off almost as I looked for something to amuse me . I found a heart shaped locket - thingy - majiggy . (HaHa I always call everything that made up piece of rubbish vocabulary.) I wound it up and listnened to the soothing melody and was hit with a sudden realization . This song , playing from this locket , was just a higher version of Davys wondrous piece that I heard and cherised last night. So Davy -

Davy snapped out of his deep thinking to see me fiddling with his most valuble thing next to his organ .

"Unhand It " He said , a little hasher than intended and made me drop it . It did not hit the floor however because Davy had dived to the floor and caught it (Quite skillfully if I may add!) He lay there panting for a couple of minutes and I knew that I was in for it . Oh dear ... He looked mad and I better get out of his sight before I die a merciless death.

"I ... How .... " He couldn't speak and I felt sheer guilt this time around.

"Cap'n , I didn't mean for that to happen ! It's just you startled me and - "

"I - I ... " He looked upwards , eyes upset with me but then glared a killer glare and shouted _really _loudly "... I'm gonna bloody kill ye !!! "

He chased me around his cabin and it was actually fun until I started losing my breath and I felt I had to sit down ... but I couldn't . Oh my god ! Does he ever get tired? I can't ... Ooo! Great I'm cornered... I turned to see Davy , slowed but still up to this crazy chase .

"I let ye slip last time ... " He murmered as he pressed up with me again. "...But I won't be doing it again!" He stated angrily , bringing his claw to full height and size.

"I never meant for you to be broken by it . I just thought it was an orainary locket that you could fix within the next five minutes!" Jess shouted back , equally defiant , for equally annoyed.

"This here locket is whats left of .... -" He suddenly stopped as if he were going to say something inappropriate and then thought of something else to shout -.

"I can't fix it because the gears are jagged , thanks to _your _clumsy actions . Just get away from me!" He snapped , his tentacles frailing with every word he spoke.

"But I ... -!"

"I said GET --- AWAY " He boomed , strongly and mad with anger , his bloodlust craving for something to devour it's pitiful self on.

" Fine then , I was gonna say that I can fix it but ...

"Get it fixed ... and for yer sake it better be . " With that he walked away to the other end of the room and sat distinctivly .

I fixed it within seconds and he showed gratitude , even though it left his personality as quick as a flash , There was still the same spark of it in his sparkling eyes . His eyes looked _ gorgeous _ when he was sad .The blue mixed in with the light .No matter how much he tried to avoid doing it It was his natural flash .His natural trademark...

"Ok well , night Captain ..." She wasn't excpecting a goonight but she recieved one anyway.

"Goodnight , Jess .. I have alot to tell you tomorrow ... "

I smiled and walked to the table to fill in my diary before I went into a deep , peaceful slumber...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! next chapter will be out soon! Keep reading fellow readers.** **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I do not own any of the POTC characters!) Please R&R!!!! thanks for the reviews ,reviewers! I am hoping to bring in some of the crew in the next chappie and thanks for the reviews! please R&R! **


	4. First days work

**Thanks for all the supprotive feedback I've recieved for this story! I enjoy reading both positive and pointers in fair reviews . :) Anyways same as always R&R and please enjoy you read! I am in Jess's P.O.V by the way!...**

_I smiled and walked to the table to fill in my diary before I went into a deep , peaceful slumber..._

* * *

I thought hard on how to write my entry and then began to write ...

_Dear my dearest friend ,_

_So much has happened today and I think that I have caused alot of mishap and delay on this ship in my stay so far . Although I haven't met any of the crew , I'm sure they will not be much help in terms of support and kindness . I hope I get to meet them but I know I will come back to this pit of a cabin wishing I didn't ... I'm so mixed up right now and I don't think , after mine and Davys incident just half an hour ago there , he isn't too fond of me ... So ... I hope I can get back on the right foot with him ... Not likely but I have to try . The Captain isn't that bad , just grumpy and forgotton ... But I , Jess (Whatever my second name is ... ) , Intend to free him from his evil state and make him realize that what he does is sometimes not right . _ I paused my writing and thought about what I was going to put , then continued ... _ (In case you ever peek at this entry ,Captain ,I am not going to go into my thoughts and wishes for you but if you should look I hope we can make up and be at least aquaintances ... Not likely but still , You might consider it ... )_

_Thats all from me , Your fellow writer , Jess_

With my thoughts on paper , where I would always keep them ( even if someone looked ) I sat down and thought about the day ahead . I actually hope I get some work because I am , in fact bored ... This is all my thoughts before I fell into a deep sleep....

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find Davy sorting some clothes at the bottom of the bed . I was curious and felt a little tint of laughter well up deep within me when I saw there were girls clothes and ... _other _... things... I sat up and looked at him , swallowing his every move within my mind . He didn't stir till I cleared my throat . He stared at me but I noticed something ... His eyes were cold and frigid , only filled with hatred . What happened to the eyes I saw about two nights ago ? He sent shivers down my spine at just how harsh and sadistic his voice sounded , I almost flinched ... But I didn't .

"Time for your work , _Miss ... "_ He laughed tauntingly .

"What?" I answered back , my eyes widening a little .

His eyes suddenly turned dark and merciless . I was shocked and I was almost afraid...

"I said ... - " He started but got interupted by me...

" -No , I know what you said _Captain ..." _ I paused choosing my words carefully but still putting enough force to try and attempt to make him waver. "I just didn't know what you meant ... "

"Well then ... I meant your at work like the other members of the crew. Oh and before I forget ... " He walked menacingly towards me and one of his tentacles brushed my left arm but it didn't leave its place chosen . It gripped on to my arm with a sickening sucking noise and pulled away just as disturbing .

"Your brand to the ship so you , young miss , have a debt to live with ..." He smiled slightly at my shocked and dumbfounded expression as if to say _Oh that expression ... It never gets old! _ He suddenly gripped my neck in a vice - like grip ( But not hard enough to kill me ) and eyed me carefully , eyes cold and steel - like stealing my very soul ... Or thats what it felt like .

"Now listen carefully , _Jess ... _ and ye better ' cos I'm not explaining it again . " Davy spat viciously " Ye better work _real _ hard otherwise it's o'er for ye!" He almost yelled , gesturing to the glistning water below . The only source of energy for the _Dutchman _to stay afloat . Not realizing his dangerous tone due to my lost thoughts I only looked up when he struck me hard across my face . My eyes snapped to attention , eyeing him in pure shock and horror . However how much pain I was in , it didn't take long for my expression to change into a relaxed smile .

"Ahhh ... I get it ... Your joking ! That was quite funny . I actually - "

My sentance was stopped when I was kicked , _hard ,_ across the room and almost immediatly picked up in the same hold afterwards . I screeched high and clearly ...

"Do I look like I'm joking ?! " He shouted , lessening his hold only to throw me down on the floor and smack me harshly . In between hits he screamed in absoulute enragement. ...

DO - I -LOOK - LIKE - I'M - JOKING ?!?!?!?!?!?!

I couldn't answer him , even if I had wanted to . I tried to talk but my voice got stuck in my throat and I froze , unsure of what to do . The other ... _thing _ onto my left only smirked at me and strode towards me . I found some inner strength to run into him and collide with him ( God knows where I found that strength when I wasn't even capable of speech a minute ago ...) I fell back of course but I heard him grunt slightly . He hadn't seen this fiery , angry side of me yet . Well ... now was the time to show it! I screamed in rage and charged up to him . He seemed frozen to the spot but not in fear ... Also in ammusement . He thought this was funny?!?! Well I'll show him! I continued to run and when he saw I didn't have any intention of stopping , he side - stepped leaving me to slam into his cabin door . I screamed curses at the top of my voice and didn't care how many people heard me , I was **that **angry .

"Do you know what you are fishface?! Apart from the just said name you are a cowardly , harsh , cold , unforgivable , nasty , pure evil ... " I stopped and my expression went blank ( aswell as his ) trying to think of something to offend him ... but I couldn't . I then thought of something pretty clever .

"Any offensive name I can think of is to good for you ... " I allowed my words to sink into the cold moonlit air within the small , cabin . I thought about what I had said and then I added "_ Go - to - hell .... If thats not to good for you ... _

He stared at me outraged but I didn't care . Let him be that way . I grabbed my sword and struck a defensive pose . Davy on the other hand , had no need to fight other than to drive his inner self from going completly insane . He let out his huge sword . But not just any old sword . _ A broadsword ._

"Do ye still want to fight me lassy?" He laughed but halted when I swiped at his crab arm , leaving the tiniest mark . I didn't like fighting but I would if I had to .

"Ye know lass , I can't find any other weaker attack in my dictionary of attacks !"

"So you know what a dictionary is then !" I answered cockily . His eyes only raised a little but then fell into thier original shape . A harsh downwards frown type look that never went stale . He just had that kind of glare that sent a silent message saying _ I'm gonna pin you to a wall , cut your arms and legs off , beat ye with them , cut your tounge out and feed it to ye and then if your still alive peel you alive with a potato then a cheese grater .. , just for good measures ... Then see if ye still want to fight me . _However , this didn't block my courage to face him and it never would . He couldn't kill me because if he had forgotton , I can't die because of the curse ...

I wasn't concentrating and got hit backwards into a wall but I managed to rebound and cut at one of his draping tentacles (The ones near his mouth .. ) His tentacle seemed to gain a life of it's own and dodged AND then struck my legs , so I fell over . I couldn't find that spark of strength anymore and so gave up . He had beaten me . I couldn't belive it ... Well I could . He was the Davy jones ...

"Fine you win .. " I answered , grumpily but only because I was defeated.

I walked out but managed to tie my bandana on sufficently for a good days _... labour ..._

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Davy's P.O.V

God , that girl had nerve . She questioned me , the sea , and she was punished as I saw fit , which was indeed severe . Sometimes I am not aware of my own strength but I know that it's tough because people cry out in pain and anguish whenever I step _near_ them , never mind hit them ... Jess isn't the weak type . I can tell . She has a fire deep within her , buiried under all her patience and dignity . I want to see that flame flicker more than it did today . Maybe if I anger her enough ... Wait ... why am I trying to see her reaction ? Do I like it or is it just more sadistic pleasure . I suddenly felt like smacking myself across the face . _Of course it was sadistic pleasure ! _

When she left , defeated , I saw her grab her bandana and head out with a strict pattern of marching movement . Maybe thats how she was trained on her old ship ... Not that I care . I headed out onto deck to see if she had started yet . Probably not .....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**JJess's P.O.V**

I know that Davy will be thinking that I haven't started yet so I'm gonna suprise him with all the work I can achieve in approximatly ten minutes. My plan kind of back - fired with the oncoming situation though ... I had tied my ropes to the railings when I heard the distant thump of his crab leg hitting the wood beneath _his_ foot ... I heard the waves smash against the side of the _Dutchman ._ It was like everything had stopped and had turned to me for thier next command . I listened closely to the thump getting nearer and the sun beat heavily down on me . Davy came into my eyeshot and said in his usual thick scottish tone :

"Everythin ' alright up 'ere ?" He suddenly trailed off , letting his words fade into nothing and simply stare at the work I had produced .

"Well lass , I'm impressed ..." He said with mock politeness . "Are ye intending to set a good impression ?" He stared at me blankly after stating his accusational prediciment. I started to sweat and I could tell my eyes were giving me away , giving thier own radiation of fear of realization , as if an answer to his question .

"Yes , Cap'n ... " I stated , dumbfounded.

"Well , your on a high level of excpectations for me now so carry on ... Heh , who ever knew a _woman _ could work so hard ... " He trailed , limping away .

_Well who knew someone with one leg and one arm and the world against them could do so well as to command an entire ship ... _ I thought in my head , angrily and kind of hurt . I'd worked really hard but I guess that's the devil for you. My fingers are really aching so I best ask Captain if I can take a five minute break and I 'll make a promise to cover the work I missed , even if I have t' work real hard . Wow ... I guess I'm hanging around too long in Davys cabin .. I'm already starting to pick up some of this incorrect pronunciation ... i need a break ... Maybe tomorrow I'll ask if he has the time for a little solo ... My head spun with meaningless memorys and little , what seemed like , fragments of my life . I saw this random man and me talking on the edge of the ship , leaning over the railings and holding hands in a friendly manner . I then saw a huge squid's tentacles coming down on my old ship and destroying . So many memories , so little time... I sighed and figured thatif I worked really hard I may be able to take a break . I seem to think the Captains filled with consideration but I know my passionate thinking is god - damn wrong ... I don't know why I think that ... Maybe it's just a new recruit feeling ? .....

This shark looking _thing _came upn to me and sniggered . I was going to snigger back but the Captains angry words reflected in my mind somewhere .

"Uhhh ... who do I have the ... " I cleared my throat and tried to act hearty . " _honour of adreesing ... " _ I trailed off , my act effect wearing off .

He grumbled and said .... "I'm the first mate around here ... they call me -"

"Marcuss , I know ." I interupted , forgetting my place amonst the other crew , which I was attempting to scale to a higher rank .

He growled , low and stared at me , never blinking .

"Can I trust you ?" I asked , as friendly as possible .

He started to walk away and turned at the last minute ; "No ... The only place your under full protection is the Captains cabin , which is quite a ways off ... " With that he walked away , kicking at some planks leaning against the mast .

With a sigh I headed back to Davys cabin . Maybe a little food would put me in a better mood ...

* * *

**I hope this chapter went ok and this is a long awaited chapter for away one who has been awaiting this . Thanks for your patience and I hoped you enjoyed your previous read! Please R&R !!**


	5. Just to annoy !

**Thanks for the good news on the story ! Jess (you should really get an account , then I'd be able to message you!)... That's pretty ironic , no? lol Thanks for the appreciated review! Without further ado heres the fifth chapter ... Also I have made a mistake with the character Maccus but it won't let me change it , so just ignore that spelling mishap ... ^.^ Thanks for the reviews and all your support .... !!! **

* * *

I sighed heavily and made my way to the Captains quarters . God knows why everyone chose to serve on this dump ... Well for whatever reason is beyond me . Or I'm just really really _really _dumb. I knocked on the door fearlessly but I didn't hear that voice grate on my eardrums ... Hmm , strange ... Captain never leaves his quarters in the middle of the day . Or if he does I don't know about it . What if he just doesn't want to talk to me , Well for all that's happened I kind of don't blame him . I mean I did break his locket .... But I fixed it! This is no excuse to ignore me . Well maybe it was the fight this morning . The dictionary thing and my cockiness ... I'll have to ask him sometime. But not now , My god not now .

I wondered where he was and what he was up to . I couldn't trust any of the crew (Or so they told me!) I am a little nerve - racked by them but I act as if I don't care ... And they haven't done anything to me , _yet ..._ I shuddered while I thought what they were capable of . They wouldn't just hurt me . They'd probably _kill _me and tell Davy I jumped overboard .

I suddenly heard that same _thump , thump , thump .... _ Oh crap! If he see's I'm taking a break on the job , I'll be screwed ... And then killed , which sounded pretty grim to me ... Gotta hide , gotta hide , gotta hide!! I decided to retreat down the main hallway only to bump into someone I'd never seen before ... I flinched and I couldn't stop myself . My mother had told me monsters were just in stories! Suddenly , I felt that same surge of courage run deep through my veins and I jumped up and stated :

"Uh ... Hi? "

The person - thing just stared at me . He did look more human than the rest but he had a starfish planted on the side of his face . He has scragely hair and a couple of mussels and other sea - life clinging to him . Apart from that he looked perfectly human . Then , I remembered something . I have seen this person before ... On the day they found me , He looked at me pityfully and I shot him a half smile as if to reassure him that I would be ok.

"I never got the chance to speak to you ever since I saw you the day you lot found me . You looked at me differently : pitiful , sorrow - filled as if to say : _theres another innocent person taken board this tip of a ship ... _ What's your name ... ?" I asked , feeling slightly more casual and relaxed .

"Doesn't matter... " He replied , sadly

"Well of course it does , I want to know who I'm sailing with , good or bad !" Then I added in my head : _ Bad being more likely ... _

"Bill ... Bootstrap Bill "

My eyes widened in utter disbelief . "Your Bootstarp - B - Bill?! " I stuttered , but I managed to extend a hand , a shaky hand but better than no hand . He took it graciously and said "Mr . Turner ... "

"Jess ... Just Jess , for now , until I remember who I am . " I retorted , equally gracious .

"Let me guess , I can't trust you either ? " I remarked sadly , exhaling deeply and returning my hand , Which fell to my side obediently . I turned away from his glance and felt tears in my eyelashes but I hadn't cried for days and I wasn't going to start now ... I banished the tears away and forced myself to face him .

"No , Ye can trust me ... For the time being . I'm not like the others and I'm definatly oppostie from the Captain : Captain equals heartless ... Bootstrap equals heart - giving ... If that's even a word , if not we'll just say ... _affectionate ._

I couldn't believe my ears ... Someone could love on this ship and do you know what Davy ? I've just added to it so Ha! I shook the thought of someone being just like me . Davy suddenly exclaimed

"Mr . Turner , what are ye doin' here?!"

"I was just collecting the cargo you sent for Maccus to come and tell me to obtain and take it to your quarters ... " He replied with grim respect. I felt my eyes fall to the captain , as if something told me inside to do so ... Im tilted my head slightly , trying my best not to attract any attention .

The Captain shortly did the same but a little more to the left than me ... Why was I looking at him ... ? It was as if I could't hep it and something in the gravity pulled me towards him ... Or at least my eyes .

"I didn't tell Maccus to tell ye that ye needed to take ANY cargo down to my quarters..." His voice sounding a mixture of betrayl and anger ... Which mixed to sound absoulutly hidious ... And I know , I hear my mother all the time ! I sighed as I watched the tension grow within his long , writhing tentacles , almost unsure of his next move . He stopped as if to think and then finally spoke ... :

"Take it down anyway ... And then it's back to work for ye!" He then snapped his attention on me ..

I snapped to attention and instantly shouted " It wasn't me! You can't prove anything!!!" ARHHH" I then gathered my thoughts , shrugged and left ... Not even listening to his next command and I could feel eyes on me , Bootstrap and Davy both . I did hear him say something about 'the mast' and 'work' ... Boring , Boring , boring ... I thought deeply about how I had come to be here in the first place . I only know that I hate it ... Hmm , some things never change .

I walked to the Front deck and resumed my work at a slow and steady pace ... My OWN pace! Which I haven't used in ages ... I don't care if the Captain's mad . Let him be like that . More lately I have been feeling more confident and I know I'll get a good whipping for it but I thought to myself ; Why not have some fun with him ? I can be cocky ... I just haven't ... shown it . Much... But I will and everything will become clear ... He'll know who he's messing with and what he's brought aboard this ship! I will not go unseen so tomorrow I might get into a fight ... Just to peeve him off ....

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little shorte than the others but I was ill the night I wrote this ... Thanks for all your patience and I'm sorry if I caused any inconvinience on taking so long to upload ... Hope u enjoyed your read and don't be scared to R&R!!!!!!!!! *NOTE* All reviews/critique is greatly appreciated! ^-^; ( I am gonna try and write more in the next chappie ... hopefully twice as much!!!) ^_^;**


End file.
